Shifter
by rippnercullen
Summary: After 'Edward' rapes Bella in the forest, she never wants to think of him in that way again. But according to Edward, he was never in the woods that day. So who really was the fake 'Edward? And will he return? WARNING:rape, lemon, bondage, violence
1. Chapter 1

Bella shrugged Edwards hand from her shoulder as he pushed her out of the door

Bella shrugged Edwards hand from her shoulder as he pushed her out of the door. She couldn't believe she had fainted. And _he _had picked her up, again. At a few drops of blood! As they rounded into the car park she headed for her truck without a word.

"Wait!" Edward called.

Bella continued walking, her head held high in the air. She felt a strong grip on her wrist and was whirled around. Edwards's black eyes bored into hers, making her feel faint again, light-headed and she tried to spurt out some reasonable words, but he dragged her to his silver Volvo before she could say anything.

Bella tried to jerk her arm away, but he was far too strong. He opened the door silently and slung her inside.

"Excuse me Edward! Will you not kidnap me and let me go!" she insisted, trying to unlock the door.

"Shut up Isabella," Edward muttered, starting the car.

Bella gasped.

"W-what?" she stammered. He never called her Isabella. Since the moment he had spoken to her. Never.

She turned to face him, her eyes lingering over his small smirk, his razor cheekbones, his black, flat pupils…

Wait. Black!? What was the matter with him? They had been gold the last time she had seen him.

Bella calmly turned away and tried to unlock the car door. It wouldn't budge. She looked up out of the window. They had just passed her house, Charlie's house.

She turned back to look at him, breathing heavily.

"Edward…let me go." She said, trying not to let her voice break.

Edward simply chuckled evilly and pressed his foot down harder on the pedal.

"It won't open till we've stopped. Thank Volvo for that." He hissed.

It was at least another agonising 30 minutes until Edward parked the car in a remote woodland area. The minute Edward turned the keys Bella flung the door wide open and began to run downhill towards….where? She didn't know.

But just a few steps downhill and she felt two strong grasps on her shoulders, and then she was flying through the air. She screamed and landed with a deafening thud on the hard ground. Bella opened her eyes and saw two beautiful, but deadly, black eyes looking back at her. Edward was straddling her lap, his chest pressing into hers.

"Edward get off me!" she screeched, feebly trying to push him off.

"But this is what you want….me….you," he smirked, and gave a tiny snarl.

Even as a psychopathic monster, he was gorgeous. He began to trail his beautiful fingers from Bella's cheek to her jaw, making her react in a way she didn't want.

"Why are your eyes black?" she muttered, trying to concentrate.

"Because…" he leaned close to her neck and she felt his sweet breath on her ear. "I'm a vampire…"

BELLAS POV:

I shuddered under his cool breath. I knew there was always something….inhuman about him. He traced his icy fingers down my face and a tiny whimper escaped my lips. He grinned above me, showing his teeth.

A sudden fear ran through me. He was dangerous, like he had said. I shuddered at the thought.

Above, Edward was still smirking at me.

"Edward, get off of me, please…" I whimpered, placing my hands on his chest and pushing. It was futile, like trying to move a boulder.

"Bella…Bella…Are you afraid of me?" he cooed, mockingly. I opened my mouth to protest, when he leaned forwards and crushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as his lips began to move and I remained still, too shocked to do anything.

_What's he playing at? _I thought.

My head began to spin as he carried on kissing me. I tried moving my head away, but he held it in place with his hands. My lungs felt like they were going to burst, and I wanted him off of me.

Despite wanting him from the moment I laid eyes on him, this was too much. I began kicking my legs in desperation and he finally moved to kissing and sucking on my neck.

I gasped for air, but my heart rate never slowed. He was passionate, but too urgent, and hungry.

"GET OFF!" I yelled and rolled away from underneath him. I quickly began to run down the hill, not stopping to look behind me. But then he was there, right in front of me, eyes wide with lust.

"Naughty girl…" he hissed, and grabbed my shoulders. Suddenly we were flying backwards. My back cracked against a hard flat object, which I realised was his car. His hands were on either side of my face, lust filled eyes penetrating my fear filled ones.

"Bella, why must you make this so difficult. I just want to give you what you want…" he said softly, stroking my hair.

His touch bought chills in my veins.

"But I don't want this! I don't want you! Edward, this is totally innappro-" I was cut off by his fingers touching my neck. My heart rate increased and I shivered. My mouth let out a tiny whimper. He seemed to like that.

"Mmm…you smell delicious. Especially…your neck," he ran his nose down my neck and I shivered at his cold hard touch. "Oh Bella, just give in. I'm in your dreams; you cannot stop staring at me. And I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man. And at the moment one need is overtaking the other."

I shuddered again.

"Edward…" I began, when he cut me off by kissing my throat.

"Yes?"

"Please stop. I'm begging you."

"What?" he reeled back and smirked. "That is not a beg. But I'd like to see that."

"What?!" I replied, horrified.

"Beg," he said, smirking still.

I gaped at him, my cheeks flushed and my heart still beating at an inordinate rate.

"Please Edward…let me go. I don't want to be with you." I said, my eyes welling up.

His eyes seemed to darken more.

"Liar." He hissed.

He leant in even more pushing me further back into the car. I turned my head to the side, not wanting to get lost in his gaze again.

"Please don't. NO. DON'T!" I began shrieking as his mouth latched onto my neck again. I felt him pick me up, never removing his lips from my neck, and we raced through to the small clearing and he laid me down on the grass. As he pulled away, I scooted back, earning a growl from him. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

"Bad girl. Do what I say." He scolded.

"Don't mock me, vampire." I hissed, through my gritted teeth.

His face fell and became angry. His hand traced down my neck, to my chest. I was shaking so much, his hands were too cold, and my breathing was harsh. There he grabbed the fabric of my shirt.

"No, wait-" I protested. But he ripped my shirt off, buttons springing everywhere. His shirt soon followed, appearing as nothing more than shreds on the floor.

"That hurt!" I screamed.

He smiled at me, teeth bared again.

"Good."

My eyes widened even more. He pushed me down roughly and began kissing my chest; his hands lingered on my bra.

I tilted my head back in agony, and pleasure.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers slip under my bra and rip it off. I didn't want to look. I felt dirty already. A cold finger pinched my nipple and I moaned involuntarily.

His eyes sparkled with a new found hunger and he greedily shoved his mouth to my warm skin and began sucking on the rosy peak.

I breathed in and tipped my neck back, in pleasure. Then I remembered I didn't want to be here.

"Stop, now. Stop. No, Edward….please…more-I mean…stop," I mumbled.

"Did you say more?" he asked, looking through his eyelashes, glaring up from my chest.

"No!" I shrieked as he began sliding down my jeans. I tried clutching at the jeans, trying to pull them up, when he grabbed both my hands in one of his and rushed forward, putting them behind my head. His face was now over mine, his bare chest crushed against mine.

His eyes bored into mine and he leaned closer, turning his head to the side so he could press his cold cheek against mine.

"You're so warm," he moaned "And smooth."

His mouth was whispering against my jaw now.

"And helpless." His hands began to run up and down my legs, roughly clenching, too hard, I knew there would be bruises. I felt like a lamb trapped under a lion. A beautiful, perfect, twisted lion.

His head reappeared and I felt a hand around my belt. I yelped out as he tugged the leather free from the loops.

"Edward, you're really hurting me. Please, stop now. I don't want to have sex with you." I pleaded. But I knew there was no option for me.

He smiled again and I realised that this smile wasn't right. It wasn't crooked. It was perfectly straight, normal smile. Not my smile.

His nose trailed up my face and I felt his hand yank my hair back. I yelled in pain and kicked my legs. He stopped my kicking with a powerful suck on my neck.

His hand danced over my top button, but he stopped and breathed the scent of my neck before he grabbed the top of my jeans.

"I hope this leaves a mark," he said, angrily as he ripped the jeans from my legs.

Then, I just shut my eyes and tried to imagine myself floating out into space.


	2. Shower

My truck pulled to a halt outside the house

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Write more! If anyone wants to give ideas, please do! **

**p.S I don't own any of these characters. S/m does!**

**Robyn xxx**

**And sorry this chapter is so short! There will be more 'other' stuff soon though! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS. **

**--**

My truck pulled to a halt outside the house. Charlie wasn't coming home tonight, according to a note. Fishing trip, again. I slipped inside the door and slowly walked up to my room. I pulled off his shirt and put on a thin white dress. I folded up the shirt and sat down on my bed.

Everything looked wrong. My bed was too large, my curtains weren't hung right. It was dark now; the sun had just set into the horizon.

I was wrong. I walked along the corridor to the bathroom. I flicked the switch and walked to the shower. I turned the hot water on and climbed inside, fully clothed. I slid down the wall and huddled against the hot water. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tears slowly slid down my cheeks.

How could he? How could he? I had always liked him, but, why? He had just let me leave at the end. He just took off down the hill and left me the car.

I hadn't bothered taking it. I didn't want to be reminded of him.

The water was too hot, but I felt cold, everywhere. I felt filthy. I don't know how long I stayed there. Eventually I shut my eyes and listened to the water cascading down. Then, there was a creak. My eyes flashed opened.

There was someone standing in the doorway. I could see them in my bedroom. Edward.

"No-ones home. Where would that girl be?" I tried not to breathe, but he heard the shower. He crept into the bathroom and gasped when he saw me there.

"Oh God. I thought no-one was…" he began. Then I screamed and shut the shower door.

He looked confused.

"What's the matter Bella?" he asked. Then he shook his head and laughed. "You're wondering what I'm doing here. Well I was dropping off a….package and I found the door unlocked…and then…" he hesitated, thinking of an excuse.

"Vampire," I hissed, angrily, water spewing from my mouth.

His eyes opened wide and he took a step closer.

"Rapist," I spat again, fear showing in my eyes.

"Rapist?" he said, puzzled. "Vampire…correct. Rapist…no. When did you figure out I was a vampire? I haven't been at school for a few days," he said, taking another step.

My eyes shot open.

"Haven't been at school!? What about earlier Edward? Do you not remember taking me home, ill, then raping me in the forest?!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" he shouted back. Suddenly he appeared right at the clear shower door, his hands pressed against the glass.

I pulled myself further back into the shower, whimpering.

"Please don't be afraid. I can tell you what's going on," he said, softly, a faint crooked smile appearing. "There's another…vampire in our vicinity. A shifter. He obviously took my form after we fought last night. But, he must have smelled you on me and tracked you down. You can ask Jasper and Emmett, I was with them last night and all of today." His hand clenched. "But he plays low. Rapi- hurting you."

"Why are you here now?" I said, letting the tension in my chest go as I realised the truth in his words. His eyes were tawny. I trusted him.

"I…after the first time I spoke to you, I wanted to keep you safe. So I watched you at night."

I spluttered. "You did WHAT?!" I groaned.

"And I'm going to continue until he is dead."

I rested my head on my knees and more tears leaked out. Next thing I knew Edward was sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

"You'll get all wet," I said, plucking his shirt.

"Don't worry Bella. You need someone. I really don't mind."

We were silent then, for a short while. I was shivering still, and my head was resting on his stone arm. The water still cascaded down on us.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't leave me alone. Please."

He turned my head around gently. His fingers traced over the grazes and bruises there. I winced in pain.

His face darkened and he pulled my face against his chest.

"Never again," he muttered, stroking my hair.

I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed. Edward had on his change of clothes, which he found in the stolen Volvo.

I lay down and I felt him move into the room.

"Where should I?" he began, gesturing to the room.

"With me."

He moved onto the bed and curled his icy arm around me. I shrunk away a bit. It was too familiar. Too…much.

He grimaced.

"I know I have a lot to explain Bella. But, please..."

"I understand Edward. You're a good dangerous man," I yawned. He laughed his wonderful musical laugh and pressed his lips to my forehead.

I whimpered under my breath at the touch and he pulled back.

"Sleep now my Bella. I'll keep you safe."


	3. Escape

I screamed as I awoke

**Gah, major events coming up, but for now it's a quite short chapter. Sorry about that! Keep reviewing guys! It stimulates my mind cogs!**

**XX**

I screamed as I awoke. I shuddered at the dream, not wanting to think anymore about it. "Edward?" I called, grasping at the sheets for it was still pitch black.

"I'm here," he called, from the rocking chair.

My shoulders relaxed a little and the duvet rubbed against my fragile skin. That's when I noticed something. I looked down and saw that my PJ's were scattered on the floor. Torn to shreds. I was naked.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, my sweet?" he said, his voice close to my ear.

My hands were groping the air trying to find him, when something grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

I felt his cold nose come close to my face and smell my neck.

"Still tempting," he smirked.

My palms were sweating. This wasn't Edward. This was him. The shifter.

"You're not Edward, you're a shifter," I said, shaking.

"Mmm…Edward seems to like you. So I thought you might like him. My original plan was to simply bite you and suck you dry, but you were so delicious, and still are," he murmured, tracing his hand down the covers, over my body. I could feel his cold hand through the covers. I shivered and he laughed.

"Not again. Don't. Where's Edward?" I stumbled over my words.

"Edward has gone to hunt. He couldn't bear being with you and the thirst acting up," he smirked then "We have 20 minutes."

My eyes widened.

"No. Get away!" I yelled. I ran from the bedroom to my bathroom, grabbing my robe on the way. I locked the bathroom door and tied on my robe. I searched frantically for something, anything.

BANG.

The door was being hit. I massive splinter cracked down the middle. I walked backwards to under the window. I grabbed an aerosol, in hope it might protect me. Then I unlatched the window and began to climb onto the windowsill.

BANG.

I found the wall and looked down. Jacob had told me something once.

_If you wanna jump Bella you gotta roll!_

I took a deep breath in and let my hands go. As soon as I felt my feet touch the ground I flung myself to the side and rolled down.

I heard a faint BANG from the window.

I then took off, as fast as I could run without falling over, towards the forest.

My bare feet were cut and bruised by the sticks and stones that were lying on the ground. The tree branches cut my arms and legs as I pushed them out of the way of my face.

I felt like Snow White in the enchanted forest.

I hear light footfalls behind me and he grabbed my neck. I spun round, but he still clutched at my throat, lifting my feet off the ground by my neck. I spluttered under his firm grip and kicked my legs in frustration. No, desperation.

"Naught Bella. Now, so my hand doesn't accidentally crush your pretty little neck, I want you to ask me to do this," he smirked "And apologise."

"I'm….sorry…" I managed to get out, "And please…don't do it!" I defied him.

He threw me sideways at a tree and ripped my robe off. I cried out in pain and it seemed to turn him on more.

"Naughty girl." He said quietly.

"Bloodsucking ass hole!" I shouted, hoping the real Edward would hear from somewhere far away.

His face darkened, his eyes burned with desire. His fingers trailed up and down my thighs, causing me to suck in a breath.

"Please….stop…."

He circled his fingers around my clit.

"Scream my name Bella."

He flicked it.

"Edward!" I screeched in ecstasy. The last thing I saw was his smirk before my eyes shut.

I had dreamed about the real Edward doing all kinds of sexual natured thing to me, but this, was wrong. It was Edward in physical features, but it wasn't my Edward.

My lover.

I surrendered under the shifters touch. He must have had three fingers inside me by then, pumping in and out. But he had bigger things in store for me.

I moaned, and he did it faster. His tongue was licking my skin, up and down.

Then gust of wind shook the breeze and he was gone. I opened my eyes.

"Edward?!" I yelled, looking wildly around. If the shifter had heard Edward he must have left, that had to be the only reason. A white face was suddenly in mine.

"Oh God. Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He chanted, cradling me to his chest.

I began to sob into his hard chest.

"He's not going to stop…is he?" I asked, pulling my legs together as Edward began to undo his shirt.

Edwards face darkened.

"No."

He draped the shirt over my shoulders; thankfully it reached down to my thighs and covered me entirely up. I began to do up the buttons, but my fingers were shaking too badly. Edward sighed and did them up swiftly. He sat me on his lap and cradled me for a few minutes. I leant my head against his hard chest and breathed in his beautiful scent.

His fingers began tracing over my cuts and bruises that riddled my arms and legs.

"Edward…" I said, my voice faltering slightly.

"Yes me love?" he asked, his voice angry after seeing how bruised I was.

"Take me home, please?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Bella, I think, you should come back to my home for a day. Just until Charlie gets back." He said, getting up, me still in his arms.

"That would be…practical."

He smiled my favourite smile.

"Indeed it would," he murmured.


	4. Alice

We had arrived at his home in around 30 seconds

We had arrived at his home in around 30 seconds. Carlisle was holding the door open already.

Edward placed me down on the sofa. I was still shivering. Alice appeared next to me, her bounciness taking me by surprise.

"God Bella, are you alright? Bella, darling? Why didn't I see this?" she asked, smoothing my hair.

I nodded, weakly.

"Alice, get her a shower and new clothes while I speak to Carlisle please," Edward said, impatiently.

Alice gathered me up in her strong arms and danced upstairs with me.

She let me down and opened a door for me.

"Here you go, darling." She offered me a towel and gently pushed me inside. "Right is hot, left is cold." She added before parting.

I stared into the mirror, dazed. I felt, cold. It wasn't just because of the Cullen's cool skin. It was me. I didn't feel like me.

I shuddered the feeling away and took another step towards the shower, when the door creaked open.

I whirled around, nervous already.

Alice.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, leaning against the sink.

She gracefully danced over to me and jumped up to sit on the sink ledge. Her arm wound round me shoulders comfortingly.

"I was wondering." She began her face suddenly dark and serious. "What was it like?"

I froze. My heart began to thud harder. My palms sweated as I remembered.

"Like being…buried alive. Filthy…and no way out." I decided, fearfully.

"Aw, poor you," she said, her voice mocking now. I look concerned, but then. Where was her other hand going?

Her light fingers were trailing down my chest, raking over my breasts hungrily.

"Alice?" I said, scared. Her eyes met mine.

Black.

I took in a breath to scream, but her hand clamped over my mouth.

I flailed around as she began to kiss my neck.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to be as good for Me." she smirked. "Alice is a girl."

I knew what she meant.

My eyes were already wide with fear, but they grew wider as she began slipping down my trousers.

I tried to bite her hand and she withdrew. I took another breath before a hard slap rained down on my right cheek. I was too stunned to scream as the hand clamped back down again.

"Don't do that again, or it'll be your neck."

I whimpered. I remembered something, I was sat on the sink now.

I kicked my feet backwards, banging desperately on the pipes. Alice bit down on my collarbone, not breaking the skin.

Another slap reigned down on my face, breaking the skin on my cheek and Alice was gone.

Edward burst through the door, his eyes gleaming with rage.

"What happened?" he asked. Alice appeared behind him.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed, pointing at her.

Alice looked shocked for a second, and then gently stepped towards me.

"They took my shape?" she asked.

I nodded, shaking. Edward's eyes looked agonised as he crossed to put his arms around me.

"You must stay with me now, we can't trust anyone."


	5. Edward

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! So nice to be appreciated.

Keep r&r

And HORSELUV620-gaytarded is possibly the greatest word I have ever heard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella?"

My eyes hurt, the light was far too bright. I put a hand in front of my face and tightly squeezed my eyes together.

"Bella?!"

A cold hand touched my side and I jumped up. Edward was staring at me. He hadn't left me all night, his eyes were black as coal and although he always looked tired, he looked too tense.

It scared me.

"Edward? You stayed all night?"

"Bella, it's my house." He chuckled.

I looked around. That's right, I remember. I was in his swanky bedroom, in his giant bed with him sat on the end. He began to crawl up towards me. I shrunk back, looking into his deep eyes.

"Bella?" he whispered.

He looked so…sorrowful. His perfect face was creased with sadness and despair; it hurt my heart to see him this way.

"I'm….sorry, Edward," I stuttered, trying to put my words right.

"Don't say that Bella. Oh, my sweet Bella." His voice faltered. He looked down; I imagined if he could cry, it would be now.

He moved out a hand to touch my face and I withdrew sharply, not being able to stand his touch. I couldn't take it. It was EDWARD. Mine. But, it was also HIM. The horrific rapist. My dear sweet Edward, and the terrifying Shifter.

I shuddered and pulled the covers further up. Edward turned away from me and his strong, white hands gripped the sheets so tightly that the bedding tore up in a line from his clenched fists.

"Edward?" I said, in a comforting tone.

"No Bella." His tone was cold, stony. Just like him.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I managed to touch his shoulder. His spun round, eyes blazing. He jumped over me, his arms either side of my head, pinning me down. I screamed, thiswasedwardwaitwasitididn'tknowohgodohgodohgod.

"I'll find him Bella. I'll find him for you. I'll rip his throat out. I'll tear his scummy flesh to pieces. I'll….I'll," his voice was demonic, as if someone with a deeper, cracked voice was speaking with him. His eyes burned, a fiery orange, they bore into my skin- I could almost feel the heat from the intensity. Then, he calmed, and his eyes cleared. He got up quickly and rearranged his jumper.

"Bella, um…I" he began.

"What the HELL was that?!" I shouted, angry now. I rushed forwards and shook his shoulders. .

He looked taken aback by my sudden outburst and he shushed me quietly back down onto the bed.

"Calm Bella. It was….Edward." he explained, looking downcast. I waited, glaring at him.

"Edward Mansen wasn't the most pleasant human being, so I pushed him to the back of my mind. Edward Cullen is almost a separate being from him. But sometimes, he breaks free…and. Bella. Oh No."

Edward keeled off the bed and clutched his head.

"Bella, run. I KNEW it." He began, twisting from the pain.

"Edward?" I reached out a hand.

He slapped it away and look up at me, desperately.

"Run Bella. It's Mansen, I knew it. He's the shifter Bella…it's me, him. Run Bella! Please!"


	6. Masen

Thanks for all the fantastico reviews. For you guys who couldn't get it….read it again? Try and figure it out. And yes….I am sort of British, well, Irish.

Enjoyjoy.

I looked down at him, my eyes wide.

"Ed-"

"BELLA! GET OUT!" he screamed, his eyes flickering between black and amber.

I ran to the door, just reaching for the handle as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I started to turn around when I was flung backwards, into the wall. My shoulder smashed against it and I cringed in pain as I slid down the wall, onto the floor.

"Edward?" I cried out.

"Sorry, he's not here right now, please leave a message," Masen said, walking towards me, casually.

"Get away," I said, backing away further.

"No Bella." He replied calmly.

"Wait. There's one thing I don't get…you're a shifter?! Why isn't my Edward?"

"Well, you see as Edward used to be just like me, he decided as he was dying on that godforsaken bed to change and be 'nice' if he ever got a second chance, to leave his old persona behind. His personality split, almost schizophrenic, you could say. Both of us were reborn into special vampires. With different 'powers', different personalities, everything, but the same body. Well, most of the time. Most of the time Edward is strong enough to keep me out. But lately since you arrived, things haven't been so easy."

"What?" I asked.

"He lusts for you Bella, every part of you. And so do I. I just took what wasn't his. You're mine Bella. Always will be."

My eyes widened in fear.

"I'll never be yours you heartless bas-"

I was cut off by his hand slamming my head into the wall. Masen pulled back and glared at me. I began to scream. Scream for Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, even for Jacob. Masen drew back, punching my face, splitting my lip and bruising my nose. He stood up and kicked my side until I heard my ribs start to snap. He kicked on every word.

"You. Bitch. You. Will. Be. Mine." I screamed in agony as he wrenched my face upwards by my chin and stared straight into my eyes. I began sobbing as I saw Edwards's perfect face smothered in an angry expression. I knew it was Masen. This wasn't Edward. It was clear, finally. I spat at him, just for spite as I smirked at him.

His face angered even more and he just smirked back at me.

"Oh Bella." He sighed. He flung me back into Edwards's windowed wall and I went smashing through. My back hit the ground and my arm cracked. The glass fell around me and cut areas of my body.

Masen landed beside me, in an elegant crouch.

"Wrong move." He smirked.


	7. Meadow

Oooh, we're almost ending. Should I write a new Twilight fic? :D

I looked up at Masen, hatred and fear obvious in my glare. He walked over to me, the glass crunching under his feet.

"Bella…Bella…when will you learn?" he began to say another sentence, but he stopped and cocked his head. He sniffed the air and shut his eyes.

"We have to go Bella." He said, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me up over his shoulder. I tried to kick and scream, but I was in so much pain I could barely move, glass was stuck in parts of my legs and I was certain a wrist was broken. I tried the last thing I could think of. I leant into his ear and began to whisper.

"Edward? Are you in there? Help me," I hissed, tears forming in my eyes.

Masen laughed and began to run. "He can't hear you Bella."

I sighed and my breath choked. I finally began to sob, into Masen's shoulder, crying for my Edward, crying in pain and crying in anger.

"Where are we going Masen?" I asked, through my tears.

"To my _special_ place," he said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

I widened my eyes; _He's taking me to the frickin' meadow._ I knew that was exactly where he was taking me. "You horrible bastard." He smiled back at me.

"But Bella, it's your favourite place. The meadow is beautiful, just like you."

I cringed. "If you touch me again, then I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what Bella?!" he shouted.

We stopped suddenly, and I knew we had arrived. Masen jerked forwards as he braked and I went flying over his head, smack bam into the middle of a tree. My back collided hard and my arms cracked painfully.

_Calm Bella, calm. Nothing's broken…_

Masen smiled and rushed forwards, his stone chest colliding with mine and knocking the wind from me.

"NO! Get off of me!" I screamed. I ran from underneath him, crying. He caught my foot and I went tumbling down again, grazing my palms. He moved over me, straddling my hips to keep me in place.

"You're pathetic, despicable." I hissed, clenching my teeth.

He bared his teeth in a mock smile and raised his hand. I shut my eyes and prepared for the hit.

None came. Instead I felt his weight lifted. I heard a bang against a tree near me. I heard voices.

"Edward? What hell are you doing man?" Emmett's voice cried.

"Get off me you stupid ape!" Masen shouted angrily.

I turned over and opened my eyes. Jasper and Emmett were holding Masen down against a tree and Alice and Carlisle were pacing up and down. Alice noticed my eyes were open and she flew down beside me, taking my hands in hers and pulling me to a sitting position.

"Bella? Are you OK? What's wrong with Edward?" she asked, stroking my hands soothingly.

"He's not Edward! He's Masen! He's the Shifter!" I cried, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

Carlisle strode towards me.

"Really?" he replied. He nodded, and then his face saddened. "Well, there's only one way to get it out of him then."

Alice's face grew pale.

"Not-"

"Yes Alice."

I looked confused and stared up at the doctor. "What?"

Carlisle looked towards Jasper and Emmett and nodded. They hoisted Masen up and began to run.

He glared at me as they ran past, his gaze burning mine.

"Where are they taking Edward? What's going on?"

"We have no choice," Carlisle said, sadly, his eyes looking down, then straight at me. "We're taking him…to the basement."


	8. Basement

You guys! Cheers, I love the support, thanks! More more!!!

Alice had helped me home, by slinging me over her back and running at break neck speed towards the Cullen abode.

I was quite nervous about this 'basement', whatever it was. As we drew closer to the house I heard a noise. A sad noise….a horrid noise….a diabolical noise.

A boys, a mans voice….screaming. In agony. My eyes welled with tears. It was Edward. His cries filled the air, merely a poor boy being tortured, in complete an utter pain. My heart seemed to beat faster and faster as we drew nearer the house.

Alice lowered me down and turned to me. Her eyes looked worried and tired, even though they always did, this time they seemed more…troubled.

"Ok Bella. I'm going to ask you first, before turning you out straight away," she began, taking my hands in her tiny shaking ones. "Would you like to go down?"

I listened to the raging screams and blinked a couple of times before nodding. What the hell had driven me to it, I will never remember.

Alice took me solemnly by the hand and led me around the garden until we stopped at a metal door that was embedded into the greenery. My ears were ringing with the sound of Masen's scream, fierce and horrific.

"Ok," Alice said, opening the hatch for me.

The metal door creaked open, like it hadn't ever been touched for fifty years. I looked downwards. There was a small light bulb at the entrance of a spiralling staircase. I gulped and ducked under, to begin walking down and down and down. It grew dark, as the light bulb went further away. A burst of light suddenly lit me up from behind as Alice ran down the stairs after me, with a torch.

Our shadows danced on the walls, reflecting of red brick, oozing various slimes and fungi playing across the cracks. Alice touched my shoulder and I spun around to find her smiling face.

"It's easier like this," she said, hoisting me onto the banister.

"What?!" I began to say something else until Alice pushed me and I began to slide down the polished banister, holding on for dear life. The dark air whooshed past and I felt sort of, at peace in the darkness that held my thoughts for a moment. Then the banister ended and I crashed to the floor in some, unknown room.

I got up and looked around. There was a door. Screaming from behind the door. Door. Scream. Hand. Scream Door. Handle. Hand. Door. Opening…

I took in a breath and pushed. The door swung open and revealed the scene.

Candles. Everywhere. On the floors, up the walls. All circled around him. Masen. In the center of the circle, writhing in pain, screaming, wretching, scratching his face and trying to be free.

Carlisle stood beside, not looking. Jasper stood next to me by the doorway. Emmett was next to Carlisle, but looking straight at Masen, face pale. Well, paler than usual. Esme and Rosalie were standing near the inner circle of candles, singing quietly to themselves.

I gasped at the scene and ran forwards to the circle. Jasper caught my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Leave him Bella," he hissed, tightening his grip.

Masen looked up, his eyes wide.

"Bella?" he whispered. His voice pierced through me. It was Edward. I swear. Edwardedwardedward. I looked deep into his eyes and knew it was him. I feebly struggled against Jasper, kicking and wrenching my shoulders away. I must have surprised him, because I got free. I moved towards the circle and heard the others scream for me. I saw nothing but his eyes, his beautiful face. Him. Mine. My Edward.

I entered the circle and I shrieked as I felt something. Painful.


	9. Burning

Always with the cliff-hangers….that's my way!! Sorry.

Burning. My skin was burning. I felt as if all the candles were being pressed to my skin. I screamed as the fire seared into me grew more painful in a rhythm, like being stabbed with a red hot knife over and over.

I opened my eyes and screeched. I couldn't see anything outside of the circle, just darkness. I clawed at my skin and rolled over, clutching my face. A cool pair of black eyes stared back. I gaped in another breath and tried to roll backwards again. His hands caught my wrists and their sweet, icy coolness stopped the fire them. I revelled in the peace and began to press more of my flaming body against him.

Edwards's eyes grew darker and he smiled.

"Edward?" I hissed, through my clenched teeth.

"Yes, my love," he said, with such sincerity I had to believe him.

"Edward, I…..hurt. My skin…..body….fire," I stuttered, my breath choking.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It will all be over soon. He's escaping. Your human body can't handle him. He'll have to go soon. And he can't re-enter me…but wait, you might be able to handle him…."

His voice trailed on, but I couldn't hear him, because of the voice that was ringing in my head.

_Bellaaaa…my innocent Bella. My little angel. My little slut. My personal whore. You loved it. You know you did. Embrace me Bella. Let me in. Bellaaaa. BELLAA! _

The voice ranged on inside me and the fire kept burning my skin, my mind. Edward pressed his body against mine in a desperate attempt to cool the fire, but nothing could stop it in my mind.

_Come on, baby. You're such a tease. Oh, Bellaaaa. I'm going to hurt you Bella. My sweet little dove. I'm going to tear you up inside, I'm going to rip you; I'm gonna fucking kill you. _

I screamed harder and clutched at my temples, clawing my brains out. I looked up at Edward.

"Help me, please!" I cried, grabbing his hands.

Edward looked at me; his eyes would be welling up if he could cry. He sighed and clutched my hands tighter.

"I'm sorry Bella. Forgive me for this," he kissed my forehead, my nose, my lips, and then he ran his cold fingers along my cheek. I screamed as the voice grew louder.

_Charlie, Renee, Jacob, everyone's going to die Bellaaaa. Unless you do what you're told, open you fucking mind Bella. OPEN UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!_

Edward moved his head down towards my neck and kissed my pulse gently. Then his teeth latched onto my neck and began to tear through my soft flesh.

The sensation cooled the fire inside and the voice screamed at me.

_BELLA! I WILL NOT LEAVE! I SHALL NOT LEAVE YOU! YOU ARE MINE!_

The voice slowly faded, but the fire resumed and I could finally hear Edwards sweet voice again.

"Bella? I'm so sorry, honey. I love you, we'll be together now. Forever. He's gone Bella. Gone."

I blinked. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. But I realised something from his words. I was a vampire. And I could finally give Edward what he deserved. Love, forever and for eternity.


	10. Transformation

I'm afraid there are still a few more chapters till the end. Email me if you guys want to request any stories please! By the way, I promise the final chapter will live up to the 'M' rating. And this is a short chapter, it's just kind of a follower chapter. And before you all complain about the 'newborn' thing. Please don't. Take all the 'vampire rage for blood' and turn it into 'sexual tension'. That's better.

I hurt. Every part of me hurts.

_Floating._

There is occasional bliss where one part of me changes and before it moves onto the next one.

_Burning._

But then the fire returns and my body is in agony again.

_Needing._

Edward stays with me every second of the day. He sits by my side, patting my hand, arranging my hair or stroking my face. His touch sends me into a painful ecstasy, which briefly numbs the pain of transformation.

_Wanting._

I want to touch him back. To please him. I try to tell myself that I can, that I will be able to. I just need to live through this and I will belong to him forever. This eternal bliss, me and him. Him and I. Us. Together. Although I can feel my final heartbeats come to a close, I think he knows each dying beat is pushed out for him. It's fragile, human beating. A heart is so easily broken.

_Numbing._

The pain begins to subside and the beating is close to none. Then it stops completely.

_Awakening._

I open my eyes and he's there. His perfect face, his beautiful eyes. I reach up a hand to stroke his hair, it's fluffed up and messy from three days of worry. He opens his carved lips to speak, but I raise a finger and press it too his lips. Then I remove the finger and press it to my own. He gets my drift.

_Discovering._

His cool lips meet my equally temperatured ones. They collide roughly, but in perfect harmony. A fire sparks within me. I need to touch him. I want him. My hands run through his hair and his are exploring my new body, roaming around freely. I smile into the deep kiss and draw back, smiling at him. I bit my bottom lip and smile at him. He looks back, in his perfection, eyes gleaming. He grabs my hand and leads me into the hallway. He slams my back into the wall, begins kissing and I begin gyrating against him. He moans into my mouth and sucks roughly on my bottom lip. I squeal and press my hands flat on his chest, raking my nails over his abs.

A heart can be easily broken. But not ours. Ours are made of diamonds.


	11. Melting

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I've just started a new James and Bella in the Ballet Studio fic, so look out for that soon! Actually, I just put the first chapter up. Review guys!

I went to the London premiere. Jealous much?!

Edwards's hands caressed everywhere. My hands clenched in his beautiful hair.

_You cool your bedwarm hands down, on the broken radiator. And you lay them freezing on me. _

I run my hands over his shirt, as he presses my back into the bed. Our lips never separate.

_You run your hands from my neck to my chest._

He looks perfect, his eyes are gleaming his now-bared chest shining in the moon-lit room. My eyes seem to pick up every contour of his stone skin, each shadow and tone.

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day._

He tears my shirt open and I giggle at the ripping sensation that caresses my skin for a minute. He trails his fingers over my neck and chest. I arch my back towards him, needing more, as he caresses my breasts with his strong, cold fingers.

His lips depart from mine and he latches onto my nipple. I gasp and feel him smile against me. His kisses trail lower, until he reaches my waistband, where he slowly pulls down my jeans and underwear. He stopped and ran his tongue down me legs and he continued pulling. He ripped them off the end, smoothly.

I gasped as he connected his fingers with my center, pressing, feeling, deeper and deeper. I couldn't feel anything but Edward inside of me, even with my powerful new brain I was having a hard time concentrating.

_I watch the rays tangle over your face and body._

Edward stops moving his fingers and I whimper, through fear of stopping the bliss he is creating. He moves his head down and begins licking me gently. I cry out as I feel his cold tongue move around me. I grasp his beautiful hair in my hands and shut my eyes, trying to concentrate, and failing. I can't ignore the tingling that keeps building…and building.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I am sent into a frenzying orgasm. My mind is ecstatic, I can't think properly, he's everywhere again, hands caressing, tongue searching…

I run my hands over his chest and he brings his head up to face me again.

"I need you Edward. Please…" I trailed off, eyes pleading with him. He nods and his mouth crashes onto mine again. I feel him lower himself onto me and I moan as he presses into me.

"I love you Bella." He said, kissing my neck.

"And I you," I replied.

He smiles and begins thrusting into me, slowly but intensely. I moan and cry out at each thrust, my breathing getting heavier.

Edward is staring at me above and the crooked smile plays around his lips. We melt together in harmony and collapse onto the bed.

"Thank you." I panted, stroking his hand.

"For what?" he replied.

"For love." I said back, kissing his palm.


End file.
